Edward Cullen Meets Dracula
by Rose Tyler
Summary: Dracula meets Edward Cullen, and is not pleased with Edward's existence.


**A/N:** Recently I have read Dracula, and found it to be an amazing book, by far the best vampire novel of eternity. Dracula was very cool, and made Edward look pathetic. I began to wonder what would happen if they were to meet, hence this story. I tried my best to write as Dracula would, sorry if his speech sounds incorrect. I hope you enjoy it, please review! And please do not leave nasty reviews; I worked hard to write this story, and I can respect your opinion if you don't like it or don't agree with how this would really happen. But this is my story, and if you don't like it then you are more than welcome to just leave this page, never come back, and write your own version. Thank you. :)

* * *

I was walking through the woods to my favorite clearing, where upon reaching, I sat down in the middle. I was sitting there for a few minutes, when the sun came out. It felt good on my cold skin, as I never got to feel the sun on it for fear that I would sparkle.

I lay in the sun as it went down, and then remained there once the darkness had fallen. It was not so long after when I heard a voice. "Hello, my friend," said an accented voice.

I looked up to see a man with a dark beard and dark hair, wearing a cape, approaching me. "Hello," I replied. He did not smell like my family, but not of human nor werewolf.

"I saw you coruscating in the light of the sun," he said.

I immediately tensed and stood up.

"Was it for a prop? I façade, for some means of performance?" he questioned.

"Yes, it was body glitter," I said quickly. "It was for a play I was in."

"Ah, but I would believe, if only you had not hesitated before speaking," came his reply.

I was bewildered by his reply. If he were human or werewolf, then my response would have seemed a rapid one. What was he?

"Ah, alas, my child, I know what you are not; not human, nor beast. You are a child of the night, as am I." When I made no reply, he continued. "But you are of my kind not; no. You are something of another. Do tell me how you differ from me?"

"I do not know what you are talking about," I said, my voice saying differently.

"You are a vampire, nosferatu, just as am I. What powers do you possess? Can you control the beasts of the wild, transform into other beings, move things with your mind? Your flesh does nut burn as you laze in the bright, but shimmers in way unknown by me."

"You are a vampire?" I asked, not sure to believe.

"Yes, but not of your kind."

I hesitated, and then began speaking. "I survive not on the blood of humans, but on the blood of animals." At that a look of disbelief and horror crossed his face.

"You partake of such foul blood?"

"I do not believe in killing humans," I told him angrily. "Murder is wrong."

"Ah, you think in the ways of a child. Do you think not that it be all a chain of survival, an everlasting battle for life? None can be blamed for the way they exist."

"But the ways we exist can me changed with enough will."

With that he simply smiled a cruel and vile smile, but did not respond. "Carry on," said. "What other ways do you differ?"

"I spend my days pretending to be human; I go to school, as I am forever this age, and pretend to be a normal human child."

"The same body for eternity's extent?" he wondered. "You can change not?"

"No, I am like this, despite the ways you may be," I responded.

"You change not with the lack of fresh blood?" He appeared baffled. "You shine in the light of the sun, and drink not of the blood of a human? But you are a piteous being. Are you all of your kind, or are there yet more that I must suppress?"

Now in fear, I thought to my family. "I am all," I inaccurately informed.

"Then I shall rid this world of a creature as miserable as you," he said, and then suddenly, there were wolves and rats upon me. I tried to fight them off, but they ripped and chewed me to pieces.

The last thing my eyes saw were the evil ones of this strange man, as he laughed cruelly and turned from me, walking away.


End file.
